Always You
by KyO and ToHrU are LoVeRs
Summary: It was painful to Tohru seeing Yuki ask another girl out. But who is there to comfort her, and make her forget him? KyoxTohru
1. Why?

Tohru was heartbroken to see Yuki ask another girl out. She loved him, but he didnt return those feeling for her.

Her heart was about to burst at that moment. Just the thought of Yuki in love with another girl, was hurting her.

Kyo was on top of the school roof, so unfortunately, he saw everything that happened. Yuki, that damn rat, asking the president of the prince Yuki fan club out, and sweet, innocent Tohru getting heartbroken.

It pained Kyo so much of how jealous his sweet Tohru was getting. He knew now that she was in love with Yuki.

Then, Yuki was going to give the president (A/N: i dunno her name!) a hug. Tohru didnt want to watch for she knew she would feel more pain. So she ran.

Kyo had noticed this, and ran after her with a wack of worry. He didnt want to see her sad.

Tohru ran as fast as she can. Tears flying out of her eyes. She painfully cried out, "Yuki...why?" Then fell to the ground. "Why...Why!..WHY!" she couldnt stop crying.

"Tohru?" the voice had popped out of nowhere. Tohru looked up to Kyo. "whats wrong? why are you crying?" He asked, although he knew. Tohru wanted the pain to stop so badly! She ran and hugged Kyo as tight as she can before the poof of smoke would interrupt.

POOF

There sat the familiar orange cat. She didnt let go, and continued to hug the little neko. "Kyo-kun..."

"What happened...?" Kyo painfully asked already having the thought of her jealousy toward that damn rat.

"its Yuki...he...he asked another girl out...and i...i love him Kyo-kun...I love him...and now this happens..." more tears flowed out of her big blue eyes.

Kyo just looked down in pain. HE loved HER. But she would never return those feelings because the cat isnt supposed to be loved. And besides...she's in love with that...damn rat...

Tohru looked away as Kyo transformed out of his neko form.

"Tohru...its okay...i'm...i'm here for you...cry all you want..." Kyo said lovingly.

Tohru held Kyo's hand tightly. "Kyo-kun..."

"I'll make you forget about that damn rat...and make your pain end..." Then he hugged her in a way that he wouldnt transform into that damn neko.

'Kyo-kun is so...so...warm..." Tohru thinks. Kyo held onto her, and when he let go, he smiled, causing Tohru to put on a smile too. She thanked him once again before heading home.

Kyo walked Tohru up to her room. He wiped the remaining tears off of her soft, beautiful face. "All right Tohru. Stop crying okay?" Kyo gently murmured. She held his hand tightly. He put her to bed and she instantly fell asleep. Kyo sat next to her still holding her hand. Kyo watched his sweet Tohru sleep so innocently. 'she's so beautiful...' he thought. He started to talk to her in her sleep. "Tohru...i love you so much. I want to be with you...always...I want to stay with you forever...To take care of you...I want to be your strength. Because...you were the first girl that...that...cared so much about me...I...I love you Tohru Honda..." He kissed her gently on the forehead, softly slipped his hand out of hers, and walked out the door.

Tohru slowly opened her eyes in disbelief. 'He...He loves me...? Kyo-kun loves me..? But...he knows already about my love for Yuki.. Why would he like-... L-love...' she thought in her head.

Kyo was busy making some soup for Tohru downstairs, but then, he heard a noise. 'If it's that damn rat, i'm gonna kill him!' Kyo thought furiously. He then walked over to check the noise. But nothing...no one...was in sight. But when he looked down, he saw a sobbing Tohru. "TOHRU!" He sat down next to her and asked what was wrong. But all she did was shake her head. "Tohru, whats wrong? why are you crying?" Tohru just looked down with tears still dropping. "Tohru, why wont you talk? Please tell me! Tohru!" She looked up into Kyo's crimson red eyes. "I..." was all that came out of her mouth. Her mouth trembled. "Kyo-kun I..." He looked at her with a very worried expression. "Tohru...what is it...?

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**wow. i'm getting better at my stories arent I? its been a while...and i've been watching so much anime, and reading too. i'm getting so obsessed with anime now. you can call me an ANIME FREAK now! haha...yeah...this was only my third fic. But I think its better than 'I Love You' and 'I Will Love You Forever'. Dont you guys think so? Well uhm...it will always take a while to update for me cuz, i have to find the right time to sneak on. So yupperdeedoodle!**


	2. So Stupid

Disclaimer: I dont own Fruits Basket. Nope. (but i wish i did...)

* * *

"I...I cant..." Tohru whispers softly. "Kyo-kun i cant..." Kyo was now really worried. "You...You cant what Tohru? Whats wrong? Please tell me Tohru."

Tohru placed her hand on his cheek. "huh." Kyo's eyes widen at the reaction of her hand. "I...Kyo-kun...I..." was what she said. He placed his hand over the hand she had on his cheek. "Tohru..." He gently held her other hand up to his mouth, and kissed it. This made her blush. But she didnt know what this feeling was. Had she thought of Kyo as more than a friend? How can that be? She always thought of him as a brother, but this feeling...this feeling was...different. Could it be that this is...L...Lo--. "MISS HONDA!"

Kyo and Tohru looked up to see Yuki in shock of their position. They backed away from eachother

. "uhm...uh..y-yes Yuki...?" she said without looking at him.

"did I uh...interrupt something...?" Yuki said.

"uhm! no! we were just uh...talking." Tohru corrected.

Kyo then got up angrily and said, "you damn rat." and then he walked outside, up to the roof.

"..." was Yuki's response.

"uhm. what was it you wanted to tell me Yuki?" Tohru wondered.

"oh. yeah. you'd never guess how lucky I am. do you know what happened today!" Yuki excitedly questioned her.

"uhm...uh...no..." Tohru mumbled evn though she knew, and painfully thought. She didnt wanna hear it.

"I asked-!"

"Leave her alone you damn rat!" Kyo interrupted. "She's upset right now!"

Yuki looked at Tohru worriedly. "Miss Honda?"

"oh. well uhm...its nothing... i'm just going to go up to my room now okay?" Then. She smiles.

"take it easy, okay Miss Honda?" Yuki says.

"I will Yuki." Then she walked slowly up to her room.

_She always does that. She pretends that everything is alright when it isnt. And she knows it. All she does is care about other people's feelings. she never cares about her own. And she needs to learn how. I'm going to be the one to teach her. And while i'm on it, i'm going to help her forget about that damn rat. Tohru shouldnt be a person that experiences the pain to be abandoned like that. I'm gonna be the person to help her with that too..._

Tohru couldnt sleep that night. She was thinking of both Yuki and Kyo. 'how come Yuki doesnt love me? i thought that he did...' was one thought. 'what just happened today with me and Kyo?' was another. She tossed and turned so much. Then, giving up, she got out of bed and walked downstairs silently to get a drink of water. When she was down there, she heard a rustling noise. She looked around not knowing what it was. The sound came from outside. Then, an idea popped up. 'Maybe Kyo is still awake.' She went outside to find out what it was. She was right. It was Kyo, but, he wasnt awake. Tohru watched him move around so much. She went back down the ladder to fetch a blanket. When she put the blanket on the shivering Kyo, she realized something. 'Kyo-kun is very...cute...when he's sleeping...' Tohru sat next to him for a while to gaze at the stars. She closed her eyes and smiled, reminiscing what Kyo said earlier today.

_"Tohru...i love you so much. I want to be with you...always...I want to stay with you forever...To take care of you...I want to be your strength. Because...you were the first girl that...that...cared so much about me...I... love you Tohru Honda..."_

When she opened her eyes she noticed that Kyo was awake now.

"oh! uhm! Kyo-kun! I uh...! uhm!" was the words that came out of her mouth. Kyo held her chin, which made Tohru blush.

"shhh.." was what Kyo said in response. Tohru looked deeply into Kyo's crimson red eyes.

'They were so beautiful' was a thought in her head.'Could it be that...I'm...in love with...Kyo-kun...?

The two were already so close to eachother, their noses were touching. "Kyo-kun..." He looked at her and thought to himself, 'do i really wanna do this? what if she's still in love with that damn rat? Then it would pain her to pick. I dont know...'

He let go of her chin and looked away blushing. Tohru looked down. "th-thanks..." Kyo murmured ever so quietly. Tohru looked at him in confusion. "i mean...for the blanket..." Tohru smiled. "oh. of course." she said shyly. The awkward silence was getting so annoying. 'Kyo-kun. say something!' was what Tohru was thinking.

"uhm...hey Tohru." Kyo said.

Tohru looked at him. "what is it..?" Kyo looked at her.

"Today...when that damn rat came home, i told him to leave you alone cuz i knew it would pain you to hear what happened again..." Kyo said.

Tohru nodded. "yeah. i know..."

"Then you said it was nothing, and you pretended to smile." Kyo mentioned.

Tohru nodded and looked down.

"Why? when you know it hurts you. You should have said something to him." Kyo asked.

Tohru looked at Kyo.

"Why?" Kyo asked another time.

"something...something distracted me." Tohru looked at Kyo painfully.

Kyo looked at her, and put part of the blanket on her. "what..did...?"

Tohru looked up at him and whispered as a tear flowed down her face. "you."

He looked at her in confusion. "me...?"

"Kyo...i was awake...awake when you...told me..." Tohru whispered as she blushed.

Kyo was so embarrassed. His blush was so red that it matched his eyes. "Y-You were..?"

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**hmmm...i like this chapter. especially at the end of it cuz of Kyo. Man...I like this story. I still cant believe that I made it. I've gotten so much better at making stories. I've only made two, and this is my best one so far. hehheee! I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF!**


	3. I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer: Once again. I dont own fruits basket, even though i wish i did.**

****

* * *

****

Tohru nodded, and blushed.

Kyo looked away and shyly mentioned. "so, i dont have to tell you again."

Tohru looked at Kyo and said, "Kyo-kun...why...? I already told you who I love, and you..."

"I dont care! I dont care if you dont feel the same way about me! If you only think of me as a brother to you and nothing else! I dont care at all, because i will always love you Tohru!"

Tohru looked at him in disbelief.

Kyo moved away. "Maybe you should get some sleep..."

Tohru looked at Kyo, he was just looking away, and didnt want to look at her. "Kyo-kun..." She put her hand on his arm.

"please." he said, and moved away from her.

Another tear dropped off her face. She looked down and went down the ladder up to her room, crying.

_dammit! why did i scream at her like that? I could have said it more nicely. That damn rat, and that damn hentai probably heard me. dammit! Tohru heard me. she knows how i feel. I yelled at her and she probably wants nothing to do with me now. how could i have made her cry like that? dammit! i'm such a baka! uuurgh! DAMMIT! _Kyo hit his head. "man...how stupid can i get!"

Tohru couldnt sleep again. she didnt want to. The thought of Kyo shouting at her was hurting. But...he said he will always love me.

The thought of him saying that, helped her fall asleep. "Kyo-kun..." she whispered one last time before falling asleep.

Kyo slept on the roof the whole night, still thinking about Tohru, and even dreaming about her. "Tohru..." he whispered before falling asleep.

The next day Tohru woke up, changed, and headed downstairs to make breakfast. 'Is Kyo-kun still on the roof..?' She peeked up on the roof, and he was sleeping. She looked down. Headed to the kitchen, and started breakfast. Later Shigure woke up, and then Yuki. But Kyo, was still sleeping.

"can you tell me what was all the ruckus last night Miss Honda..?" Yuki asked.

"uhm...well..." Tohru looked away.

Yuki could see the worry in her eyes. "nevermind."

" oh my, where is Kyo today?" Shigure wondered.

"uhm...sleeping..." Tohru said. "i'll go wake him up."

Tohru went outside on the roof. "Kyo? wake up. you'll...be late for school.."

Kyo looked at her and nodded.

Tohru smiled. Then went down the ladder. Kyo was still sitting there though. "Tohru..."

School wasnt a problem. Tohru and I pretended that nothing happened. As usual, after school, Tohru had to go to work. It was time to close, so she walked out and saw someone standing in front of her.

"Kyo-kun? Is that you?" Tohru wondered.

"uh...yeah..." Kyo responded.

"What are you doing here?"

"walking you home of course." Kyo blushed.

"oh. thank you." Tohru said happily.

The walk was silent.

'say something Kyo-kun. I need to hear your voice. PLEASE say something.'

"Tohru?" Kyo asked

She looked up.

"uh...nevermind." Kyo looked away.

Tohru looked down. "Kyo-kun...?"

He looked at her. "huh?"

"i'm sorry..." Tohru murmured.

"for what?"

"Yuki isnt whats on my mind anymore...YOU are." Tohru says.

"what..?"

"i'm sorry...for...uhm...nevermind..." Tohru looks away.

Kyo stops and looks at her. "tell me."

Tohru didnt say anything.

He takes her hand. "PLEASE tell me."

"I...uhm...I uh..." She looks at him. He REALLY wants to know.

"Tohru...?"

_'I love you. just three simple words Tohru. Tell him! You HAVE to tell him. But...i dont even know if he still loves me... agh! BAKA! I'm such a baka! I should have gotten him when he first confessed! uhm...how do i say it... to him..?" _

"Kyo-kun I...uhm..I.." Tohru was stuttering now. Her mouth trembled. "Kyo-kun...uh...uhm...ah..."

Before she could say another word, Kyo held her chin up and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

**END OF CHAPTER 3

* * *

**

**wow. thats intense. hahaa! well uhm...that chapter was pretty short huh? cant wait for the next chapter. I need to refuel my brain with food! hahaa...well uhm...yeaa.. i need to think of what i want to happen next. so, it'll take a while, okay?**


	4. Always You

**CHAPTER 4**

Disclaimer: Once again, i dont own Fruits Basket, but i want to!

Kyo had held her chin up and gave Tohru a soft kiss on the lips.

When they let go, Tohru was blushing so hard, and so wanted to tell him she loved him, but the words just wouldnt come out.

"Tohru...I love you...and i will never stop loving you..." He touched his mouth. 'What the hell did i just do?' was what he thought.

She touched her mouth. Tohru couldnt help letting a tear from her eye, drop. The word 'I Love You' wanted to come out of her mouth so badly, but it didnt. Instead, more tears formed, and she ran away, leaving Kyo.

_Kyo-kun...! I love you too! How can i be so stupid? I really AM such a baka. i couldnt even tell him my feelings back. I hurt his feelings, i left him there. I..I shouldnt have! Gomen Nasai Kyo-kun... I hope that someday... i will have the courage to tell you my feelings. But right now, i cant. I just cant. If i did, then what about my love for Yuki? Will it vanish...?_

_Oh mom...i dont...know what to do..._

Kyo was still standing where they just were.

_She left me...she left me here. I shouldnt have done that to her! i must have scared her away! dammit! BAKA! BAKA! I'M SUCH A DAMN BAKA! uuurgh..._

Then, a tear dropped off of his face. 'how could i have done that to her...? Tohru..."

When he got home, he went straight up to Tohru's bedroom, and knocked. "Tohru...?" No answer. He knocked again. "Tohru...? Its me, Kyo. Please open the door." No answer still. He decided to open the door him self. When he opened it, he saw that she wasnt there. "Tohru?"

He looked all around the house for her, but no luck. There was one place he didnt check. The roof.

Kyo climbed the ladder up to the roof, he was right. She was laying there, sleeping. He didnt want to wake her, because she was sleeping so deeply. Instead, he layed down next to her and gazed at the stars. He turned so that he was facing her. "Tohru..." He moved a strand of hair from her face. "I'm sorry..." Then he kissed her gently on the forehead, and fell asleep next to her, holding her hand.

The next morning, Tohru woke up to find Kyo holding her hand, on the roof. "K-Kyo-kun..?"

He woke up and looked at Tohru. "hunh..?" Then he found that he was still holding her hand. He immediately let go. "s-sorry..." Then they looked away from eachother. The awkward silence was getting so annoying again.

"Tohru...i'm sorry."

She looked at him. "f-for what?"

"I didnt mean...to scare you yesterday...i uh...couldnt control myself..." he said while blushing.

She shook her head.

"No. you didnt scare me Kyo-kun. Gomen Nasai. I was just shocked. I didnt mean to hurt your feelings..."

"are you mad...at me?" Kyo asked nervously.

"no Kyo-kun. I'm not mad at you at all. I could never be mad at you." Tohru mentioned so politely.

He smiled at her, causing her to smile back.

"Gomen Nasai." Tohru repeated.

"Stop apologizing will you? Its getting annoying." Kyo smiled. She laughed with him.

"Arigatou Kyo-kun." she said.

"for what?" Kyo wondered.

"for letting me know that there can be more than one person to fall in love with."

Kyo's eyes widened. "wh-what...?"

"I... .love you Kyo-kun." She then put her hand on his cheek and leaned in for a kiss.

Kyo was surprised for a moment, but he made the kiss a long one.

"I love you Tohru...always you." Kyo said, and kissed her again.

**END**

**aahhhhh...such a nice love story. i love it so much. I dunno. should i make an end to it here? or add more to the story? i was thinking of making it longer so that i could tell what happened after that, but i have no idea what to write about. what do YOU guys think? more?**


End file.
